


Flower

by wildbow



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/F, Gen, i tried to make it as platonic as possible but it didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildbow/pseuds/wildbow
Summary: Painwheel reflects on her memories while Filia struggles with her own hardships. Post-Filia story mode.





	Flower

Filia withdrew her hand with a sharp breath. Painwheel turned her head towards the girl curiously, furrowing her brows when she saw her clutching her chest and wearing a distressed expression; even the other face on her head seemed to be twisted in pain. When she slipped her hand to its original place- the other's gentle clasp- it was clammy and shaking.

"Sorry," the young woman murmured apologetically, giving a weak smile to no one in particular. "It just happens. It's fine."

Painwheel lowered her eyes, knowing it really wasn't fine, and that her friend's days were numbered. Her own were, too. Her gaze eventually settled on the cello case beside her, silently taunting her with memories that would soon come back to life.

Her attention was broken when she felt the same cold hand on her face, trembling slightly against her cheek. She startled and turned, facing both reality and the older girl yet again.

"Am I worrying you, Carol?" She questioned softly, guilt- and something else- dancing in her eyes. Her bangs drooped down along her face, reflecting her thoughts with literally a life of their own. She paid no mind to them as they twitched slightly in her line of sight, her focus solely on the other girl- the most important thing in the world to her, right now.

"It's Painwheel," the other responded, forcing herself to look into the pair of red eyes. If she stared long enough, the skulls would appear, a cruel and menacing reminder that contrasted the gentle look behind them.

Filia Medici smiled sadly at her best friend, her flower, the one she gave up everything for. "Alright, Painwheel," she replied, taking both of her hands in her own; Samson wrapped his own hand-like appendages around her wrists in his own way of comfort and saying, 'I'm here.' "We can do this together."

Painwheel's eyes flickered to the large case beside her, before mentally shaking her head and matching Filia's gaze. "Okay," she said simply, nodding her head. "It's just you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight and it's a warm-up because I'm trying to get back into writing. thanks


End file.
